In your arms
by TheShamyPerspective
Summary: this is late, I know but yesterday was a very special day, especially for one of my dearest Tumblr friends, shaamylicious, as it was her birthday and I wanted to make it the best one ever for her. So, I wrote a Shamy one shot that I hope you all like, no description just read to find out (:


In the tangled mess of sheets Sheldon woke up with a lingering calmness. The night he and Amy had, while having been wonderful to say the least, was far from sufficing his desire to see her again. She had, however, enticed him enough to try something he had long ago gave up on.

The joyous sound of music.

When it came to music, Sheldon Cooper only liked one kind, and that was the kind that came in the form of theme songs to his favorite T.v. shows. He hadn't been expecting to be persuaded so easily, but the moment he heard the gentle hum of her voice as she sang quietly under her breath he immediately fell in love with the song.

Who wouldn't, having such a vixen sing it? It had been stuck in his head all night, in his dreams, and, evidently, now.

The morning, for Sheldon at least, went by in a sort of a haze. He supposed the one thing driving him to get out of bed was his plan to go and see Amy that day, but he couldn't understand what pulled him to sing the very song he had stuck in his head while he was getting ready. If Amy Farrah Fowler could do that to him, she really was a vixen.

He left without an explanation. He could feel Leonard's curious gaze on his back all the way out the door. Instead of taking the bus, he opted for walking, and arrived at Amy's doorstep in a matter of minutes; his brisk pace had him panting in the hallway.

Instead of entering right away, as he would have any other day, Sheldon paused and smiled lightly to himself. From inside her apartment, he could hear her singing the very same song he had been singing, and the sound of her voice nearly made him melt.

After composing himself, and waiting a good ten minutes, the knocks on her door caused by his hand seemed to pull Amy to the door. She opened it in her beautifully blue summer dress, strapless and confident. Her smile radiated. Sheldon gulped.

Typical, she laughed quietly to herself, when, as always, Sheldon seemed to have invited himself in with no hesitation. Although she wondered why he had come, she didn't press into the matter, as his presence she adored more than anything, particularly spontaneous visits such as this one.

Sheldon was calmer than a stick of butter literally doing nothing. The look in his eye blazed with desire, however, and it was nearly impossible to hide.

Clearing his throat, Sheldon's low voice rang into the apartment air, as he asked her what the song title was that she had been singing.

"Wow... I didn't think you liked it that much," she had trailed off but told him nonetheless. "Uhm... Come Get Higher by Mat Nathanson I think."

Sheldon nodded and turned without forgetting to throw her a small smile over his shoulder. Amy watched him curiously as he strode over to her stereo and placed his phone in it. Within moments the air filled with the sweet melody she had had stuck in her head all that evening, in her dreams, and that morning. She loved when Sheldon shared an interest in things she liked.

For the first verse, neither moved. Sheldon's eyes seemed to gaze over her as if she were the most fragile piece of china he had ever seen. By the time the chorus came on, he had taken to pausing the song and shaking his head slowly.

Just when Amy was about to open her mouth to ask why, he mumbled something akin to "this isn't right... this isn't how I wanted this to happen." and Amy was mesmerized by the soft pierce of his deep blue eyes on her.

And even more so was she delighted by his specific song choice. Everything about it moved her, the lyrics especially, but also the lovely melody to it and how special it made her feel. Unconsciously she began to slowly sway to the music all while keeping her eyes on Sheldon.

Sheldon stared back at her, unsure of how to process what she was doing. He had wanted to dance the whole song with her, had wanted her in his arms for as long as possible, but seeing her dance so peacefully planted something inside of him. Something inside that had his lips twitching upward and gave his chest that lingering warmth that had him giddy all over.

Without knowing it he was being drawn towards her, the words of the music making residence inside of his brain forever. Amy looked more than delighted as she continued to move more freely, dancing incidentally right into his arms.

They wrapped around her as if that was where she had belonged her whole life.

Finally Sheldon began moving after that, guiding her slowly to the center of the room. Her green orbs were shining up at him in the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. He could feel her gaze tracing the outlines of his face and just knowing he was the object of her attention had his heart fluttering in a matter of moments.

_I miss the sound of your voice_

_I miss the touch of your skin_

_I miss the still of the silence_

_as you breathe out_

_I breathe in_

Amy sighed contentedly as she leaned into Sheldon's chest. He was a great leader when it came to dancing. He was amazing at making her heart skip a beat as he held her close.

His fingers softly dug into her hips as if he were worried she'd escape somehow. She smiled into his chest at the feeling he gave her.

The air around them calm, Amy looked up at Sheldon with adoring eyes as a rather intimate line sounded in the air.

_I feel the pull of your heart_

_I taste the sparks on your tongue_

And the rest of the song was history, not only for Amy, but for both of them, as Sheldon matched Amy's gaze with his own and suddenly he was lost. Not like when he ran away on the train lost, not lost as if he were scared, lost like he was searching for where he belonged and became distracted, distracted by the wonderment and beauty of those deep green eyes he loved and adored so much.

The air around them still, suddenly they became still. Amy held her breath. Sheldon made no move.

_Come on get higher_

_Come on get higher_

_'cuz everything works love,_

_everything works_

_in your arms._

And just like the last line of a song, a perfect conclusion to the words that made so many people feel so many things, Sheldon's lips were on Amy's as the last note struck out.

The beauty of it all, they didn't separate until the song played over and over once more, and when they did, they continued to dance, Sheldon holding her close, until their knees could not take anymore, and even then Sheldon and Amy were reluctant to part.

It was absolutely wonderful while it lasted.


End file.
